


你只能屬於我

by jenny6931538



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny6931538/pseuds/jenny6931538
Kudos: 4





	你只能屬於我

OOC ABO 双A 蓝A 绿A  
在震耳欲聋的夜店中 迷满着许多贺尔蒙的讯息素   
一位严肃的Alpha比起许多年轻的男女们在夜店中狂欢乱舞显得更加的不合群   
她拒绝了许多Omega Beta的邀约 这人就是朴秀荣   
原听说她的胜完欧逆开始在这间夜店当起了调酒师   
所以特地找了一天过来 但在那次之后   
朴秀荣每天都会定时定点的点一杯酒后就盯着她的欧逆看   
看着她调酒的英姿 短短几秒即调出一杯颜色好看的鸡尾酒   
也跟她介绍过很多鸡尾酒的意义 这一切都使朴秀荣感到更加敬佩  
”为甚么要对别人笑!”  
”为神么那么帅!”  
”为神么都不理我! 欧逆看看我啊!”   
她总希望孙胜完能注意到她 却又担心会打扰她工作   
但偶尔孙胜完才会因为她热烈的视线而抬头对她笑一下   
但笑一下却又会为朴秀荣招来许多迷妹   
使得朴秀荣真的连笑都笑不出来反而便得怒火中烧   
许多迷妹会占据整个吧台只为与孙胜完聊天而孙胜完也会很有礼貌的做回复   
许多迷妹都喜欢看他被逗到脸红的样子 而也很喜欢她的暖心言论   
感觉一整天的疲惫都消散了 但看见此的朴秀荣却一点都没有疲惫消散的感觉  
”欧逆是我的!!” 这个想法一直在朴秀荣的心里回荡  
她看着孙胜完心里想出了一个计划   
当孙胜完终于交接完时时间也到了半夜   
当她到朴秀荣的桌子前时看见的是一个正在打盹的孩子  
”呵 明明就很累 却还每天来 她睡觉的样子真的跟平常很不一样呢 真可爱 秀荣~ 醒来了 要走了”  
”啊? 恩? 那些臭迷妹呢?”  
”当我下班时就离开了”  
”喔…”当孙胜完看着突然像变一个人的朴秀荣心里又不知哪里惹到她了  
…只能默默无语的跟在她后面 看见孙胜完一声不吭的朴秀荣一时又更显生气  
”哼…我生气了…都不来哄我….真是讨厌”   
当她坐在后座时一动也不动的盯着孙胜完看   
感受到她的视线的孙胜完开口说”你…以后累的话 就不要每天来了吧…你来这也只是点杯酒就坐一整晚…也没意思”   
朴秀荣心想”神么?这欧逆是认真的吗? 点杯酒坐一整晚? 我是为了谁来的啊 还在那边跟其它人打情骂俏…欧逆你到底知不知道你的所有人是谁啊…”   
但朴秀荣决定将这些想法压在心底 只是继续的盯着孙胜完看   
但孙胜完看见她说完话而脸色更黑的朴秀荣心想”唉…该不会我又说错话了吧…”   
当两人回到家后各自洗完澡后 朴秀荣都没在跟孙胜完说过任何一句话   
当孙胜完走出浴室刚回到两人的房间时却ㄧ时被朴秀荣扑倒在床上尚未开口询问发生什么事时手却被皮带绑住  
”秀…秀荣 你干嘛呢?””没干嘛 想让欧逆知道 你是谁的而已”说着将孙胜完的眼绑上了一个领带  
”我…我是不是又说错话惹你生气了…”  
”嘘…欧逆…等结束我在告诉你…跟那些女孩聊天应该很高兴吧 总是笑得特别灿烂呢”  
说着释放奶味的讯息素后挑开他的睡袍  
”我…我没有啊…她们是客人而已…我还是喜欢你的 秀荣啊…”  
”哼…油腻…不过我还是不能放过你…欧逆今天就好好享受吧…”说  
着并吻上她的唇并将手附在他胸前带点力度的揉动  
看着白洁的肌肤渐渐浮起红印使得朴秀荣更加的迷醉   
感受到她带有欲望的吻 一时被吻得无法呼吸   
但由于看不到而更能感受到的孙胜完也感觉腺体渐渐变得坚硬   
欲望渐渐的弥漫着他的全身 使他全身充满着漂亮的粉色  
而感受到朴秀荣的奶香与她的红茶香在房间内混合成醇厚的奶茶香   
使她深呼吸想要截取更多两人的香气   
但却感受到朴秀荣的吻往下到川字腹肌一时让她呼吸一滞   
朴秀荣带有欲望的吻经过了脖颈 锁骨 胸口至腰腹   
而手也附上了腺体撸动起来”啊…秀荣…恩哼..”  
”欧逆也有感觉了对吧…”  
”呼..快..快点..哈”  
但却感受到朴秀荣的速度慢慢减慢力度也渐渐减小”秀…秀荣…”  
”欧逆 你说一下 你是谁的..”  
”你..你的 是你的…快点…”  
”那…求我..”  
”啊?”  
”求我给你…”  
”不…”  
”不要就没有了喔” 说着并松开手坐在一旁看着被欲望所折磨的孙胜完…  
约莫些许时间后   
孙胜完颤抖着声音开口”拜托…秀..秀荣 求你”   
“呵 提早开口不是就很好吗?” 说着并握上腺体加快速度及力道  
”啊…呼..快..用力…啊..要..要到了” 一时朴秀荣手上出现一些白浊   
她看着尚未回复的孙胜完轻声的笑了声”欧逆…你这样很像在诱惑我呢”  
说着并将腺体送入”我没…啊..”  
”呼…好紧…”说着并慢速抽动了起来  
”你..慢点啊..” 待一点时间后孙胜完轻动起了腰  
”快…点” 朴秀荣闻声加快了速度并将手放上她的腺体   
双倍的快感冲击着孙胜完的理智将她的理智撞的支离破碎   
使她沉迷于欲望的海洋中   
仅有一个名叫秀荣的小船能够解救她  
“啊…嗯哼 快..快点 用力..秀荣啊..”  
”呼…呼..欧逆..我..我要…啊..” 两人同时到顶   
当两人回过神后 朴秀荣解开了孙胜完的束缚将她抱在怀里  
”呼..呼..秀荣啊…别生气了好吗? 我不会在外面跟别人乱来的…”  
”呼…欧逆你是我的 你只能是我的 你的温柔 体贴 全部都是属于我的”  
”好..好..知道了小醋包 呵呵”   
两人休息完后便又去浴室一同泡澡但浴缸不停溢出的水似乎证明了两人的好体力…


End file.
